


Stubborn Love

by ohstardust



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, College AU, F/M, bucky is a sweetpea, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardust/pseuds/ohstardust
Summary: “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pyjamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve barely been able to write in months but suddenly I was stuck with the inspiration to write this after leaving my Beck fic unfinished again for the evening. Apologies for any mistakes, I’m barely awake.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and as always, comments are acts of kindness.

Bucky hadn’t expected the kitchen light to be glowing at 1am as he trudged through the hallway to grab a glass of water. He’d been finishing up his essay notes ahead of taking the plunge and making a start on it in the morning, and all he wanted was a drink, a snack and an episode of The Office to unwind with. He knew full well he’d be wide awake if he contemplated trying to sleep when he was still so wired on swirling thoughts, and ideas, for what he wanted to say and highlight in his assignment.

He stretched as he let out a small yawn and scratched his tummy. That was odd, the light was still on, books and paper and an assortment of pens and highlighters were scattered across the breakfast island but there was no one in sight. With a sigh and the shake of his head, he pulled a glass out of the cupboard and ran the cold water until is was cool enough to drink.

Soft footsteps padded through the apartment and into the kitchen, a small squeak escaped his roommate and he glanced up, eyes apologetic.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted this,” he raised his glass and smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, sorry Buck, I didn’t realise you were still up, I guess I got a bit carried away in here.” She took her seat back at her makeshift desk and tried to make some sense of the documents laid out before her. Bucky wasn’t sure how long she’d been there, he remembered seeing her there sometime after dinner but that had been hours ago, he didn’t know how she was still functioning, especially because she hadn’t eaten with him and their other two flatmates.

“Have you um- have you eaten anything? Do you want a drink?” He offered, feeling concerned for his friend, the dark circles under her eyes looking more prominent than ever, and her soft and usually fresh looking face, looked exhausted.

“I think I ate - actually no, I completely forgot to eat. I’ve been so busy trying to cram for my final exam on Tuesday. I lost track of all time.”

“Will loaded nachos do the trick for you? And a juice? I know soda’ll upset your tummy this late at night, and I flat out refuse to give you coffee at this hour,” her eyes widened and she pouted at the idea of her coffee being withheld, “sweetheart it’s for your own good, you need to sleep sometime tonight.”

She sighed, he was right, he was always right, he knew just what she needed and he knew her tells like the back of his hand, maybe that’s what living together and being friends for four years taught you, “Sure, nachos and juice sound amazing, thanks Bucky.”

His chest tightened and his stomach fluttered at the sleepy smile she gave him, her head propped up on her palm and her hair all disheveled, no doubt from her stress and concentration, fingers raking through it as he’d seen so often before.

Bucky couldn’t refrain from sneaking glances at her every so often as he busied himself with making food, her tongue peeking out as she highlighted passage after passage, different coloured sticky notes pinpointing different aspects and topics to make the revision easier for her. Every other minute she’d yawn wide and slink further into her oversized hooded sweatshirt.

“C’mon, at least eat some of this before you fall asleep on the counter top.” Bucky placed a plate in front of her, piled high with tortilla chips and cheese and toppings and returned a moment later with a tall glass of orange juice. He grabbed a stool from beside her and set it directly opposite her on the other side of the counter.

He watched as she plucked a few chips from the plate, the cheese stringy and splitting off, but quickly diverted his gaze when she put the food in her mouth. He was always toeing on the edge of fear when it came to her, always worried that he was watching too much, too eager, too interested. She grinned and groaned a little, “Bucky Barnes, you’re my hero.”

Bucky could have died right there and then but he shook it off, content with her being content, and snatched a few chips for himself before he said something stupid or overstepped.

She pulled one knee up and rested her foot on the stool, constantly trying to find a new position to be comfortable in for a few minutes as she read another paragraph or two. Her bobbled and faded flannel pyjama pants were a comfort to her and she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the material.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous for this exam, I know all of this, I’ve worked hard, I’ve studied hard for four years, I should be calm about this.”

“It’s your final, it makes sense to be nervous, it’d be weird if you weren’t. But you’ll do amazing, you know you’ll ace it, you’re you.”

“I guess. You’ve always had so much faith in me. Don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“Like I said, you’re you.”

She lifted her head and once again rested her head on her hand to look over at him, eyes scanning his messy, fluffy hair, soft yet piercing eyes, his favourite shirt that had so many holes in it it couldn’t even be classed as vintage anymore. Her breath caught as she caught his unwavering gaze, the intensity and kindness, like a magnetic pull that drew her to him and vice versa. The late night-early morning, sleep deprived haze heightened every look, sound, intake of breath, brush of fingers, like nothing around them existed, just the two of them inhabiting this bubble.

“And you, you’re you too Bucky, my favourite you.”

He huffed out a laugh and rubbed his palm over his face to shake him from the moment, “I think you need some sleep.”

“You too,” she let out a massive yawn, the motion taking over he whole face and she chuckled softly, “think we can cuddle tonight?”

“Am I supposed to pretend it didn’t happen tomorrow?”

“No, I want it to happen again tomorrow. And the day after that.”

“Can’t argue with that, c’mon, let’s get you to bed darlin’.” He gathered up all of her mess into a neat pile and pushed it to the side out of the way, depositing their left over plate into the sink and wrapped his arm around her exhausted body, leading it towards his room and flipping the light off as they went.

Under the cosy blankets and wrapped around each other - Bucky feeling light and giddy yet unsure if this meant what he thought, or hoped, it meant - in a tiny exhausted voice, he barely heard her say, ”wanna cuddle with you forever Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky let out a long exhale and grinned into her hair, “Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [ohstardust](https://ohstardust.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about characters, writing or just a general chit chat.
> 
> I've also started a fic rec blog too over at [ohmoonbeam](https://ohmoonbeam.tumblr.com).


End file.
